1. Technical Field
This invention is a self-propelled movable object and, more particularly, this invention is a buoyant self-propelled object which, in one form, is capable of automatically changing operating states without operator intervention.
2. Background Art
Balloons are available in a wide range of sizes and are used for a variety of commercial and domestic purposes. A balloon typically has a substantially nonporous and generally spherical skin which is inflated with a gas. The size of the balloon and the type of gas with which the skin is inflated are dictated by the application for which the balloon is intended.
For instance, conventional party balloons which are used to decorate a room are small enough that when inflated they can be easily handled by an individual and are well suited for indoor use. Decorative balloons generally are brightly colored and can be manually inflated with the breath of an operator. Such balloons when inflated typically are rested on a horizontal surface or are attached to a wall, ceiling, or other suitable location.
In applications where it is desirable for a balloon to be buoyant so that the balloon will rise and float in the atmosphere, the balloon is filled with a gas which is lighter than air, such as helium. Buoyant balloons are used, for example, for children's amusement. Buoyant balloons also are used for advertising purposes, wherein the balloon exterior bears a promotional message or logo. Lighter-than-air balloons, when used indoors, typically assume an equilibrium position at an elevation at which the balloon remains substantially stationary. Alternatively, light-than-air balloons can be secured as by an inextensible cord to maintain a desired position.
Members of the balloon industry have attempted to stimulate interest in balloons by developing new forms of balloons, such as balloons which have bright metallized mylar skins and buoyant balloons which simulate animated objects to include, for example, segmented "arms" and "legs". Manufacturers also have promoted the use of balloons as a type of occasional greeting device.
Despite the efforts of balloon manufacturers to sustain enthusiasm for balloon products, the balloon market has become saturated with similar goods. Balloon manufacturers continue to search for innovative enhancements capable of generating renewed appeal for balloons.